Match me if you can
by Naidoo
Summary: Having broken up with Kevin Lynch, Penelope had plans that did not include jumping right into dating again. Too bad her friends all seem to think they just know the perfect somebody for her. But do they really?
1. Chapter 1

__A/N: Although my muse doesn't have seemed to have returned from her vacation yet - in oder words I seem to suffer from a really bad case of writters block - I decided on clearing a couple of stories from my harddrive by posting one or two. This one isn't too long, at least not by my usual standards...__

* * *

><p>Penelope wasn't sure what was worse. The actual break-up from Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch, with him saying "I need a change", or the aftermath brought on by her friends?<p>

They had always told her she could do better, but Penelope never listened. Never wanted to listen actually. She liked what she had with Lynch. Maybe all her friends thought she could do better, but Penelope herself never thought so. She was happy with what she had. They loved each other , had a good time and Penelope learned to live with the small issues which bugged her in the beginning. Penelope seriously even had thought he'd be the one, not that she had planned or expected any proposal or such anytime soon, but she really thought Kevin Lynch was the one. Now she felt actually rather foolish.

Had he felt like that for longer now? Was it maybe an early midlife crisis?

She tried talking to him, understanding his point, maybe convincing him of a break rather than a break-up. But he wasn't listening. And just this morning she saw him with a 20-something redhead, looking rather unusual with a shirt more unbuttoned than buttoned up and jeans that looked like 3 sizes too small. And had he dyed his hair? Definitely a case of early midlife crisis!

With the split came her friends – who all of a sudden seemed to have friends Penelope '_had_ to meet' according to her friends. And all of a sudden they all seemed to be so interested in her love life. She managed to let down Emily so far for a total of three times, usually saying 'she had no time'. Of course she had plenty of time, but just no interest in seeing anyone yet. She just came out of a relationship. She had been with Kevin for three years. She needed time, time to herself.

Emily and the others seemed to have other ideas of what Penelope needed or not.

"We have this bet going on," Emily said bluntly one day when walking into Penelope's office. "Who can set you up with the most perfect choice."

"Who is we?" Penelope asked curiously, already dreading bad things.

"Well… you know… me, Reid, Rossi, JJ. The usual suspects," her friend laughed.

"The usual suspects would include Morgan as well, but I guess he is smart enough to know that this won't end good," Penelope replied.

"So anyway… we all have friends you need to meet. What do you say?"

"Say to what? To meet them? Um.. sure…." Penelope answered.

"Oh so you agree on dates? That was easier than expected…" Emily smiled at her friend triumphantly.

"What? Date? No… I thought you meant casually during a cook-out or something like that. I'm not going on a date…. I just got out of a relationship. I can't…."

"You just said you do. And as well… what do you have to lose?" she asked and Penelope was about to answer _my sanity_ but stopped herself last minute. "You'll like it, trust me."

"But I really don't want to," Penelope answered and she didn't really care that it sounded like a whine. She had previous experience with friends setting up friends and that kind of thing never ended well. But with Emily talking for another half hour and Penelope fearing she would never stop talking if she didn't agree Penelope eventually said yes. After all, what _did_ she have to lose?


	2. Emily's choice

_A/N: Thank you all for the warm welcome back. _

* * *

><p>First up was Emily's choice. She set Penelope up with one of her 'good friends' who would be 'perfect for her'. Of course they always were. Until they weren't and the date wasn't going anymore as planned. Even back in college all of Penelope's friends always seemed to think they knew better about Penelope than Penelope herself and therefore were more qualified in knowing who she was looking for. It never worked, and Penelope was quite certain it wouldn't this time either.<p>

"You'll love Jackson. He is really great," Emily chirped and Penelope wasn't so sure. "I've known him for years and he hadn't been really able to click with anyone since Josephine," her friend went on and maybe that should have been the first warning sign. But Penelope just nodded and let Emily talk.

"For how long were they dating? Jackson and Josephine?" Penelope asked, seeing Emily think for a moment.

"A couple years. I never liked her though. She was… strange. I mean a nice girl, but somehow she didn't fit with Jackson. They were two different kind of people, you know?" her friend asked and Penelope just nodded. She didn't really know, but there was no need to go further into this. The less she knew the more she actually would probably go through with this. The less she heard about weird things, strange characteristics or just … spleens, the less she would back out, or make up her mind.

"So, the table is reserved for 8.30. He said he is really looking forward meeting you."

Emily had described her friend briefly to Penelope and the Tech had to admit that what she heard certainly had her interested. But she told herself to not get too excited. That would make potential disappointment even worse.

At 8.30 sharp Penelope was walking into the restaurant, as instructed by Emily. She looked decent, although not extremely dressed up. She wore a dress, no jewelry and little to no make-up.

Jackson apparently was already there and waiting at their table, drinks ordered. He got up when Penelope was guided to the table by their waiter.

"You must be Penelope. Emily told me so much about you," he started, extending his hand to shack hers, before he sat down again, leaving Penelope to get out of her coat and join him eventually.

"I hope it were only good things she mentioned," Penelope smiled at him, at which Jackson laughed loud.

"Has she mentioned me as well?" he asked curious and Penelope shook her head in a polite manner.

"I'm afraid not really," she answered, seeing a sudden disappointment in his face. "How… how do you know Emily?" Penelope was quick in asking, hoping to stir conversation away from 'who mentioned who and why' and towards a less dangerous field.

"Oh, we go way back. Knew each other since college. If I hadn't been back then with Clara I still believe we would have ended up as lovers," Jackson explained and all of a sudden Penelope felt like she might want to be anywhere but here. Maybe steering the conversation away from something would work once more?

"I… interesting. Does she… um … think so too?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"I never asked her actually…" Jackson responded, and a moment later a waiter appeared with some plates, at which Penelope looked surprised.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered while I was waiting for you."

"You… you ordered?" Penelope asked. "For… both of us?"

A moment later a plate with food was placed in front of her. Fish. And rice. She didn't like either of it. And was that broccoli?

"Yeah. You weren't here yet and I thought it would save us some time if the food already was ordered. I also got us a bottle of red wine. It seemed like a good choice…"

Penelope at this moment felt rather over-whelmed, but not in a good way. They hadn't even eaten yet, and the date already was going straight for disaster.

"I – well, I guess… thank you, that is nice of you to … order food. I mean, you don't even know me and my likes, so … that was quite some risk," she smiled politely at her date, taking her fork and sinking it into the rice.

"Oh, no worries. I usually always get what my dates like. Must be a gift," he smiled and Penelope just nodded.

"I ... um … I say so. So … you do this … often?" she asked carefully, pushing her fork from one side to the other, piling rice at no particular pattern. Maybe if she moved it around long enough they could move on to something she actually liked?

"What? The dates or the ordering?"Jackson asked. "I would say I have maybe two or three dates a week. Strangely I seem to be the only one of all the people Emily knows who isn't attached to someone, or even married. And I always order food for my dates…"

"Two to three?" Penelope asked surprised. And with that she knew the end of the evening already. Was her friend thinking of her so little to pair her up with someone like him? Where exactly was he _perfect_ for her?

"Depending on my schedule. If I have a busy week, it might be less. I'm sure Emily has mentioned how busy I can be at times, hasn't she? If I have a busy week, it might be less…" he grinned at her, and Penelope decided to take a sip of the wine, although she knew you should never drink red wine with fish. But she wasn't going to eat the fish anyway…

"I also ordered you some Crème Brule. I've heard it is supposed to be very good."

Penelope knew at this stage, she needed to at least try to eat something. It would look to weird if she didn't even a bit and she was not the type of person to tell him she wasn't a fan of his choices either.

She certainly did not have any problem with guys having a certain confidence about them in making decisions, but taking decisions completely away from her? If he maybe had known her, had known about her likes and dislikes she might maybe have overlooked this, but he didn't. He didn't even seem to ask questions at all.

Penelope forced herself to eat a few bites of food, despite her nearly gagging on the fish. She really, really, really did not like fish, and yet, here she was trying to eat some in order to be polite.

"It is so refreshing to finally meet someone, Penelope, who doesn't ask me about my parents," she heard Jackson comment halfway through dessert.

"Your… _parents?"_ Penelope asked confused. Why would she ask him about his parents?

"Yeah, you know, Dad is Senator of Maryland and he has regularly lunch with the Clinton's . Mum's big in Charities and all that. Usually people _always_ ask about them…" Jackson clarified and by the way he said it, he was expecting her to ask as well and now seemed disappointed she didn't.

"Um… interesting," was all Penelope replied, not sure what he wanted to hear. "I … um.. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we have estates in the Hamptons and in New York, also a few properties in California, but I don't like it there. It's too something I don't like and need," he replied, making Penelope raise her eyebrows.

"I'm actually from California. Born and raised there until I was a 20-something," Penelope only replied, at which she only heard him say 'oh' as a response. From that moment onwards their conversation more or less died and the evening came to a rather quick end, with him paying for their dinner and them just saying briefly 'good night' before Penelope got into a cab and made her way home. But not before stopping at the take-out just across her apartment building for some food. Apart from the Crème Brule – which actually really was good – she had little food tonight and by now was starving.

If Emily ever told her she had the perfect friend for her ever again Penelope would certainly decline.


	3. JJ's choice

_A/N: well... summer has finally caught up with Irleand, which kind of screws up my priorities slightly. Sorry about the not as frequent updates as usual, but I think one chapter every two days is more than okay LOL_

* * *

><p>When Penelope made it into the office the next morning Emily was already ready and waiting.<p>

"So how did your date go? Was it as good as I predicted? Or even better?" her friend asked hopeful.

Penelope just looked at her for a moment without saying anything.

"How much do you hate me?" she finally asked, at which Emily looked at her confused.

"Why? Did anything happen?"

"You mean apart from him ordering food for me before I even was there? And the food was exactly what I don't like? And that he didn't show much or no interest at all in me? And seemed disappointed I had no idea who his parents are? Apart from him not liking California and being so busy he needs like two or three dates a week with different people? No, nothing really happened apart from that…" Penelope huffed. She still couldn't believe Emily would set her up with a guy like this Jackson character.

"He did that?" Emily asked. "Damn, I told him to not do any of that…"

"You _knew_?" Penelope asked shocked. "And yet, you still sent me on a date with him?"

"I … you need to know, he is a really great guy. Really funny and such. He just… gets nervous…"

"He orders food when he gets nervous?" Penelope asked doubtfully.

"Well… no. He just does that all the time. He is kind of … dominating when it comes to that, but…" Emily started, but saw Penelope's expression and knew that this battle was lost. "Okay, I have another friend who would…"

"Don't-" she interrupted Emily, holding up a finger. "Just … don't."

Emily looked at her friend for a moment, but didn't say anything else.

All of a sudden she heard a clasp of hands and shortly after JJ's voice.

"That means it's my turn," she smiled at Penelope and Emily.

Penelope was close to rolling her eyes. Why again did she agree to this? She knew it was not a good idea, and yet her friends somehow had managed to get her to agree.

"Connor is practically made for you. You two are so similar, you'll have so many things to talk about, trust me. He is funny and kind, educated and a really great guy in general. Oh and he also works in IT," JJ smiled and Penelope just raised an eyebrow at her friend. IT? She hated stereotypes, but Penelope yet had to meet someone who didn't look the part. One look at her male colleagues in the FBI's tech pool would only confirm that.

"Okay," was all Penelope really said to her friend, knowing that arguing would be useless. They all had made up their mind, and they all were set on sending Penelope off on a date with one of their friends.

JJ disappeared, looking extremely pleased and happy and about 20 minutes later came to Penelope's office.

"So, you guys are all set for tonight at 8. That works for you, right?" JJ asked and Penelope just nodded. She didn't really have any plans apart from getting home and making her way slowly through all of the 148 channels her TV had to offer.

"Great," her friend chirped. "There is this little restaurant just a few blocks from where you live. Will and I just discovered it the other day, it is really good and pretty casual. You gonna have so much fun," JJ kept talking and gave Penelope the address shortly before she left.

A few minutes to 8 Penelope was making her way into the restaurant JJ suggested, hoping this night would not be as much of a disappointment then the previous date, but didn't want to get her hopes to high either. She was led to a table and a tall, dark and rather handsome looking guy got up, smiling at her in what Penelope would describe as cute.

Cute was also the word that sprang to Penelope's mind when looking at him closer. Yes, he was attractive, but more in a cute manner. He seemed more from a first look-over like a best friend, rather than a lover kind of guy. The way he presented himself, he looked good, but there was something in the way he presented himself. But of course she could have been wrong.

Connor was an absolute gentleman, helping her out of her coat, seeming genuinely interested in what she had to say, and even more importantly, letting her choose her food. Never had she thought she'd be happy about something that simple.

"So how long have you known JJ then?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, we meet in college, tried dating for a short while, but it somehow never … worked. But we've become really good friends instead. And then we both ended up here in D.C. , which was great. At least we already knew someone here and wouldn't start right from the scratch," Connor smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can imagine," she agreed. "JJ told me you work in IT as well?"

"Yeah, she did tell you that, _huh? _I always think it must sound absolutely boring as well of raising certain … um… stereotypes."

Penelope needed to laugh a bit, remembering just how she actually herself fell for it, wondering just how hard it must be for him to meet women.

"And probably most of them are right. I don't have the most exciting job. 9 to 5 basically. I consult companies on their software so it isn't too exciting. But then again it makes good money, as you yourself probably know as well…"

"Um … yeah, I actually do. And hey, not all of us can chase online after bad guys. Some of us need to do the less exciting jobs," Penelope smiled at Connor, who returned her smile.

The evening went on smoothly and Penelope had a really good time. They talked about almost everything, but Penelope felt more like she was meeting an old friend, rather than being on a date. She felt really comfortable around him, but not in regards of a dating-kind of feeling. And maybe that was the initial problem between him and JJ as well. That her friend just saw Connor as a big brother, rather than a lover.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about him, something that was not attracting her at all. It certainly weren't his looks, because he was incredible handsome, but something else.

And it wasn't their surrounding or the atmosphere either. They were literally perfect, especially for a first date, with plenty of candle light and such, but somehow nothing seemed to move. Eventually even Connor had to admit defeat, after he tried for what seemed a good hour, or two.

"I guess some things just … aren't working as hoped. Here our friend thought put two IT-guys together and they are the perfect fit, and we… don't seem to fit that well…" Connor admitted, making Penelope laugh for a moment.

"Non-sense. We do fit good. Just not _that _way. And well… I guess it happens more often than you'd think. But … I had a great time."

At that Connor laughed for a moment. "Oh, I wish I'd get a dime each time I hear that line."

"That bad then?" Penelope asked, at which he shook his head for a moment.

"You have no idea. Sometimes I wonder whether women actually see anything like that in me. All I always seem to be is the best friend. Even my ex said that when we split. Story of my life…"

"I'm sorry," Penelope said, knowing how he might feel. Covering his hand with hers, she looked straight at him. "I'm sure you'll find her. Just a matter of time."

They left the restaurant just a little while later, with him calling her a cab and even paying the driver in advance. But that was that. The end of their first and also last date.

So JJ's choice it wasn't either.


	4. date break

_A/N: Interestingly enough there have been already plenty of debates and guesses about the friends Penelope had the pleasure to meet. I actually am trying to go for something with the friends, which will hopefully be clearer with the next two dates. Thank as always for reading, commenting, fav'ing etc...  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Penelope stepped into the BAU bullpen the next morning she was met by five sets of very curious looking eyes.<p>

"And?" JJ asked, sounding as hopeful as Emily had the day before.

"Um… well, no. But I had a really good time and he is a really good guy," Penelope explained, seeing JJ looking slightly disappointed. But it seemed like there also was understanding, like she already knew what the problem could have been. "It just … didn't really …. click. It felt more like a good friend than a hot lover," she went on and didn't miss the fact that Derek Morgan all of a sudden stiffened and sat a bit straighter in his chair. He still smiled as when she entered the BAU, but somehow his smile now was not as real as the original one.

"I was hoping _that_ would not happen," JJ confessed. "He is a really good guy, just … girls don't really seem to see that. He seems to send more of the signal 'I will be your best friend' rather than 'I'll show you a really good time between the sheets'."

At that Penelope laughed, but somehow was glad her friend was right. The last thing she really needed right now was a guy that was just looking for another notch in his bedpost.

"Well, I can certainly assure you that with _my_ guy there won't be any questions in regards of 'best friend' vibes. There won't even be questions in regards of where this all is heading," Rossi all of a sudden spoke up and Penelope was not entirely sure whether she liked what Rossi said.

"Um… I…. um… well." Why again did she agree to this?

"Sparks, kitten. I am talking about sparks and fireworks. Or more like fire in general. You'll love Marcelo," Rossi said confidently.

"Marcelo?" Penelope asked. "Italian?"

Rossi just grinned at her, before answering. "Of course. All good men are Italian."

That statement got him a not so pleased glare from Morgan, who strangely enough stayed out of this whole conversation. Usually he was always first to say something when it was about Penelope and dating.

"Just let me know what time would work best for you and I get it set up," Rossi smiled at her and Penelope smiled surprised at him as well. Neither JJ nor Emily actually bothered with what worked for her. They just told her where to be at what time and that was it. But then again JJ and Emily were her best friends, they knew everything about her. They also knew that Penelope had no other plans really and was available at whatever time they set the date up. Rossi didn't know her _that_ well.

"Um … well… Monday next week would work pretty good," Penelope suggested and saw Rossi smiling at her some more, nodding agreeing.

"Excellent. I'll have to check with Marcelo whether that works for him as well, but usually the argument 'a pretty girl is waiting for you' does the trick in convincing him to reschedule whatever else he has planned."

Penelope laughed at Rossi's indirect compliment and saw from the corner of her eye that Morgan was growling at Rossi's comment. As if Penelope wasn't allowed to receive compliments from other men.

"And Marcelo is a really great guy. You'll love him, have a great time together," Rossi said next and Penelope couldn't help but wonder that these lines strangely enough sounded way too familiar. JJ and Emily had said the exact same things and look where things ended there. The only thing Rossi was missing was to say something along the lines of '"You'd be a perfect fit."

And as if on cue, that was exactly what he said.

'_So predictable,'_ Penelope smiled to herself.

There was a silence for a moment and Penelope was about to turn and get towards her office when she heard Reid's voice all of a sudden.

"You know… when… when you don't have any plans for the weekend, you could maybe meet a friend of mine," he suggested and Penelope turned on her heels in surprise, looking at their resident genius.

"I … what?" she asked surprised, and judging by the expressions on the faces of their co-workers, she wasn't the only one.

"What?" Reid asked. "I do have friends," he said, almost sounding as if he was defending himself. It wasn't as if Penelope would doubt that, of course he would have. But when thinking about Reid the first thing that came to her mind was his social awkwardness and how he was not really a people's person.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Penelope was quick in assuring him.

"Jeremiah is a really great guy. Funny and all. He just… um … could use a bit of company," Reid started and Penelope raised her eyebrows.

"Use a bit of company?" Penelope asked, looking at Rossi, JJ and Emily around her, who all shrugged. "Reid, that just made me sound like an Escort."

"What? No, no, … that's not what I meant. I mean… he is a great guy, just … not too used to female company. He's kind of having a bit of a hard time there," Reid explained further and Penelope once again had no problem imaging that either, if their genius was anything to go by. He wasn't Casanova either, which maybe wasn't such a bad thing. The world certainly could live without a few philanderers.

"And I think you could have a really good time. I mean… you and I work good too, right?" he asked, and Penelope needed to smile about the innocence he phrased this question with, before nodding.

"Yes, kiddo, we do. Tell your friend I'll be there on Saturday. The Smithsonian has a great restaurant attached to its National Air and Space Museum. Tell him to meet me there at 7."

Reid looked at her for a moment, smiling at her a moment later. "Really?" he asked surprised and Penelope just nodded, before walking away and getting ready for the day.


	5. Reid's choice

_A/N: A million brownie points to Graveygraves, for figuring out what I am trying to achieve with the friends. Well done... Also, everything - all of the facts - mentioned below are actually true. I did quite a bit of research on that to make it sound legit LOL _

* * *

><p>Come Saturday Penelope had to admit it had been a while since she had been so busy with dating, and yeah, so far her friends couldn't produce anyone really acceptable, but she had to admit it somehow still was fun. Going out, having fun, not knowing what to expect. She had been dating Kevin Lynch for three years without any surprises. This was a nice change.<p>

She was just busy standing in front of her closet, searching for what to wear tonight when she spotted her favorite pair of heels and a sweater-dress. Perfect. Not too casual, but not too dressy either. Just perfect for a dinner at a museum. She had picked that spot, assuming it would work well for both of them. Penelope liked the museum, actually liked the whole National Mall for that matter. She wouldn't really tell this to anyone but deep inside her was a geek living. She might not be a Dr. Spencer Reid, but she certainly could stand her own ground.

The only one who actually knew this was Morgan. She somehow had assumed he might find her strange after that bit of information, but he actually said it was adorable. He even took her every once in a while out to dinner at one of the various restaurants attached to the museums.

Sharply at 7 she was walking towards the Maitre d' of the restaurant, smiling brilliantly at him and just a moment later he guided her towards the reserved table. Penelope got comfortable for a moment.

"Penelope?" she heard a deep male voice a moment later and looked up. The smile she had just a few moments ago on her lips, was about to vanish.

"Jer-Jeremiah?" she asked, in a slightly croaked voice. When he nodded and sit down, Penelope swore she probably just lost most of the color in her face.

Jeremiah didn't look older than 25. Maximum.

And of course. She should have thought about that. Reid's friends would be closer to his age then hers. All of a sudden she felt old. And what was that word she always heard when older people dated younger ones? Cradle robbers? That's how she felt right now. There must have been at least 10 years between them. At least. And judging by the looks of the people around them, she wasn't the only one thinking like that-

"It's very nice to meet you. Spencer said your beauty would be exponential to your humor and intelligence."

Penelope needed to smile at his comment. That _certainly _sounded like something Spencer would say.

They ordered drinks and did some small talk, but nothing ground breaking. This guy seemed to be even more closed up than Reid. It wasn't as if he was unpleasant, they just reached rather quick the moment when talking became rather hard, due to no topics left she could talk about. Spencer was socially awkward, but he had nothing on his friend. At least with Reid she could have longer conversations, something she seemed rather far away from at this moment with Jeremiah.

After what seemed ten minutes of just smiling at each other, but no actual word being exchanged it was her date who decided on saying something at last.

"Did you know that… over 2500 left handed people a year are killed from using products made for right handed people?" he asked and Penelope certainly didn't know that.

"I'm … um …. left handed, so I guess that's not so good for me."

"Also… The only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is 'uncopyrightable' "

"Without wanting to sound smart but I don't think that is even a word," Penelope remarked with a smile, at which her date returned a smile as well.

"Actually uncopywriteable and dertmatoglyphics are the longest non-hyphenated isogrammic English words."

"That sounds like one of these Scrabble thingies to know…" Penelope laughed.

"Do you play Scrabble?"

"Well, not with Reid, because I did that once and I lost horrendously."

"Are you and Reid close?"

"Well… we work together, and occasionally the team has drinks after work. We are good friends, but so is everyone on the team. We work good together and enjoy each other's company."

"What do you do when you don't work or go out with the people you work with?" Jeremiah asked, and Penelope felt that finally they went to some stage where they could talk.

"Shopping and movies. What about you?"

"I love books," came his answer and Penelope should have predicted as much. Whenever Reid had a minute to spare he was always seen with a book in his hand as well. "My favorite is 'Gadsby' by Ernest Vincent Wright, which contains over 50,000 words - none of them with the letter E."

Penelope at this stage wondered whether there was anything Jeremiah didn't know. He seemed at some stage even worse than Reid with all this knowledge and these facts. She had to admit that most of these were certainly entertaining and made her laugh on more than one occasion. Others made her push the plate with her food away, not feeling hungry anymore due to whatever he just told her, and others were just plain weird.

At some point she wondered where Reid and Jeremiah actually got all these facts. She couldn't imagine that they just heard them somewhere one day and then kept them memorized until forever, until they could maybe use one or two of them. But she certainly had to admit these facts made some mean conversation starters.

"It is estimated that millions of trees in the world are accidentally planted by squirrels who bury nuts and then forget where they hid them," Jeremiah started another of his weird facts and Penelope needed to laugh once more.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing and people at organizations like Greenpeace are probably damn happy about these things."

"I guess so. There must be always something positive to everything. Although I don't know where the positive is in the fact that men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning than women."

"Justice. About damn time," Penelope laughed, sipping from her wine and glancing at her watch. She could hardly believe it when she saw it was nearly 11. Time all of a sudden had seemed to fly.

"Did you know that one in every 4 Americans has appeared on television? And speaking of television… recycling one glass jar saves enough energy to watch TV for three hours."

Penelope learned a lot that evening. A lot of interesting facts, probably enough useless ones as well, but it all was very entertaining. She knew right from the start that things between her and Jeremiah would never work out, alone the age was just too much of an issue for her for that, but she definitely had a great night. From all three dates she had been on this week, this one was probably the most entertaining and fun one. And her inner geek certainly would agree.


	6. Rossi's candidate

_A/N: I'm heading home for Germany for a two week vacation - maybe my muse actually needs some **real** vacation to get going again. LOL_ _I try to keep the updates coming as regulary as possible ... As always, thank you. Also... shoutout to steffi, who doesn't have an account and therefore makes it a bit tricky for me to answer to her: Nope, there won't be a Hotch-date. It was a purely personal decision, I see Hotch more as a very professional and serious-kinda guy at work, who does't mind the stuff the rest of his team is doing, but wouldn't participate himself - comment maybe, but not actually sent her on a date with a friend. Since I myself can't see it, I couldn't write it. Hope that answeres that question..._

* * *

><p>Walking into the office come Monday Reid looked like he could barely wait to hear her thoughts on her date. She wondered whether he had actually spoken to his friend? How had Jeremaih described it? And how would she?<p>

It wasn't as if she hadn't a good time. It was actually a bit like JJ's date come to think of it. She had a lot of fun, but she was the wrong girl for the guy.

"Did you have a good time on Saturday, Garcia?" she heard him asking and all set of eyes were on her. Okay, this was starting to get tiring. She just nodded at Reid and saw that all of her friends seems pleased, except for Derek Morgan, whose expression all of a sudden went from a curious smile to disappointment.

"But I don't think anything will come out of it. He is a really funny and nice guy, but maybe a bit young. In a lot of ways he is like you and as much as I love you, I wouldn't want to date you. I see you more as my kid brother, a very smart, very adorable kid brother. But that's all I see you as," Penelope said with an apologetic expression on her face. She knew how hard it was for Reid to score with girls, and therefore she could imagine that his friend was probably challenged in the same way, but she wouldn't just go out with someone just because she felt sorry for them.

"Good, that leaves hope for my date," Rossi all of a sudden joined their conversation and all pair of eyes were on him now. Right, there was something left. But then again only one more and this was over with and her friends hopefully would stop setting her up with 'eligible' friends.

"8 tonight, at D'Angelo's. That's a small Italian restaurant just around the corner from here. You'll love it. Best pizza in town. And you'll love Marcelo. Very funny, very Italian. You'll be a great match. Wouldn't be surprised if you'd be late tomorrow," Rossi grinned and Penelope certainly didn't miss Morgan getting up all of a sudden. He had been extremely quiet the last few days. He took her out for lunch almost every day since this whole 'date my friend' thing started, but never had mentioned anything, or even said anything in regards to his thoughts about it. From previous experience she knew he usually always had an opinion on the guys she was dating, even if he had never met or seen them. That didn't stop him from letting her know they weren't what she deserved.

"I … um …. don't think you'll have to worry about _that_, Dave, but thank you. I'm glad you think to seem we will be so… great together. Let's see if you are right," she chirped, before walking to her office and getting ready for whatever today held in store for her.

When she arrived at the restaurant a few minutes to 8 she was told her date was already waiting.

One look into the mirror opposite of the entrance and she smoothed out her dress nervously. Seeing how her previous dates had gone, Penelope wasn't even sure what she was nervous about. But then again she figured Rossi probably had some very impressive friends and that he was Italian certainly also did help matters in regards of her wardrobe choice. Penelope had never dated an Italian, never even been to Italy. When thinking of Italians what came to mind where passion and heat, an emotional temperament. The complete opposite of Kevin Lynch.

Walking behind the waiter towards their table, she saw an older man, getting up and it all just … seemed so wrong and she wasn't even fully there. Maybe that wasn't her table, but … they stopped, right in front of him. Great.

The guy was probably a good 20 years older, which on one hand was good, seeing her date a few days earlier was the exact opposite. He was very tanned, with dark hair – which looked a bit like a bad dye job – and wore a shirt that was unbuttoned to more or less his navel. He wore a lot of gold necklaces. The jeans he wore wear probably designed for a college kid the way they looked.

That was not her idea of Italy. More like the father of her Italian fantasy. The father that didn't really grow up and thought he'd still had it. He didn't, but Penelope was too nice to say that.

"Ah, you must be Penelope," he said, shaking her hand briefly, before pulling her in a hug and kissing her cheeks first left then right. "And David certainly was not kidding when he was speaking about some very gorgeous girl."

Penelope blushed slightly, before sitting down and starting the night.

Marcelo seemed to love to talk. He talked for hours, about everything, and asking Penelope a million questions, before continuing on with talking about his life. He kept dishing out compliments one after another and as much as Penelope still blushed with the first few, after a while she got very used to it. She didn't to say he didn't mean them, but they at least didn't seem as sincere as when for example Morgan made her one or a dozen.

Penelope also didn't miss the looks he gave the waitress, or any female being that walked past or just came in a ten feet radius of their table. And after a while the winking and flirting with everyone around her started to slightly annoy her. It wasn't as if she didn't know about the Italians love for flirting with everyone, but this was still something she could do without. They were on a date after all. It wasn't as if she needed his attention desperately, she just thought it seemed rather strange that here she was on a date with him and he spent his time flirting with others, who seemed to be as uninterested in him as she herself was- if their non-existence of reaction was anything to go by with.

The evening eventually came to end and it was obvious to both of them that this was a total bust , although Marcelo seemed to have difficulties seeing why. According to him the night was a full success, he informed her over a cup of espresso at the end of their meal. Penelope just smiled.

"It's just not… meant to be. But I'm sure somewhere out there the one you're looking for is waiting…"

"I've been married four times to the one I thought I was looking for. And look how that turned out," he smiled softly at her and that maybe was the first 'normal' sign she saw tonight. And he certainly had a lot more in common with Rossi then she'd originally thought. But that she would keep to herself.

"Well… keep looking. I'm sure you'll find her," Penelope offered and what he said next surprised her.

"Your ex is a _cretino_. He should never have let someone like you go…"

Penelope didn't speak Italian, but she didn't need a translation to understand what he was saying. And it made her laugh. Even a guy she didn't know three hours ago was against Kevin Lynch. Maybe the split really was something that was a long time coming.


	7. In all Fairness

_A/N: Seems like going home did do wonders for my muse. I already have plenty of new ideas for stories. There's only one chapter left after this one_, _plus and epilogue, and I am not sure how soon or not my next story will be up, since I have quite a few to choose from LOL Thanks as always for everything  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was another 'morning after' when Penelope walked of the elevator, ready to meet the curious eyes of colleagues who probably wondered how the last date went. By now she thought that maybe their friends had intentionally set her up with all these wrong dates. Maybe they wanted to scare her for whole mankind. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme, especially since two of the four dates were not <em>that<em> bad.

"So, was I right?" she heard Rossi the moment she pushed the glass door to the BAU open.

Did actually any of her friends _talk_ to their friends? Clearly Marcelo can't have been that confused after their finish to tell Rossi it was a full success.

"I … well…. it was a very interesting evening to say the least," she started, seeing Rossi smile at her triumphantly. Morgan on the other hand looked like someone shot his puppy. What was wrong with him lately? Maybe she should just ask him over lunch, which she sure as hell knew he would ask her out for later this morning. He had been for the past week and slowly Penelope had gotten very used to it.

"But nothing will come out of it," she continued, seeing a change in both Rossi's expression as well as Morgan's. Rossi looked disappointed now, while Morgan looked like his just shot puppy had suddenly come back to life. Okay, now she seriously had to dig deeper with her friend.

"So another bust?" JJ asked at which Penelope just nodded.

"So none of us won?" Emily asked surprised. "I could have sworn one of us would have the perfect guy for you as our friend. Maybe you are too picky," Emily joked and everyone started laughing.

"Yeah, maybe, or you just have the wrong idea of what I like and need. Maybe you just don't know me as well as you all seem to think you do," was Penelope's response. When there was no answer from anyone apart from the smiles and laughs Penelope decided to make her way to her office, but before she should get some coffee.

It was well into the day when Morgan came by. But he didn't ask for her out for lunch as she had expected.

"You know… I also have a couple of friends, Baby Girl," he started and Penelope turned around in her chair, surprised. No, not him as well. And here she thought this was over finally.

"I … I'm sure you have, Hot Stuff. But … honestly I was hoping to be done with the whole 'friends playing matchmaker ' thing."

"You dated friends from Rossi, Reid, JJ and Emily. It's only fair that I get a chance to set you up with someone. And no offense, but I think, out of all these people, I am best qualified to say what you like, need and want," he smiled at her and Penelope somehow had no doubt about his last statement. Hell, he knew things about her even JJ and Emily didn't know. When they went out for drinks, food, anything really, he always knew exactly what to get her. It seemed some days as if he could sense when she was in the mood for a particular drink or some specific dish. But that still didn't mean she was too keen on going out on a date with one of Derek's friends.

Without putting much thought in it before Penelope had to realize that somehow all the dates she was sent on… all of them in one way or another resembled something of their friends. Emily came from a wealthy and influential family, with powerful connections and strings. When she set her mind on something she usually got it. And her friend – Jackson – was all that as well. Maybe a bit more to an extreme then Emily. But he resembled her.

JJ was the laid-back girl, that was easy going, no fuss and just very homey and domestic. She was a very loyal friend and was up for almost everything. And that was the exact image she had about her friend – Connor. He was the kind of guy who's game for anything, your partner in crime.

Reid was the slightly challenged genius, who was smarter than anyone she ever had met, but had no idea who to pick up women, or talk to them. Or have a rather normal conversation. She loved him dearly, and whereas probably most people outside the BAU would give him strange sidelong glances the moment he started talking, everyone in the BAU knew what a big heart he had. He just didn't know how to express it. And that was exactly how his friend Jeremiah was. Adorable and smart, but just as challenged when it came to social interaction. And how to pick up women.

And Rossi? Well, he might not be wearing age inappropriate clothes like his friend Marcelo or the jewelry, but his approach to women was probably the same. Maybe it was an Italian thing, maybe it was just specific to them, but Penelope knew that Rossi even now still thought he had what it took to get lucky, although he wasn't as flat footed and out and about as his friend.

Looking at Morgan, and loving him dearly, Penelope could just imagine what kind of guy would be waiting for her if she agreed to that. The thing was she loved her best friend dearly, but she knew about his antics. He had a big heart and was kind and definitely very generous with whatever he gave you, but he also was a player. She felt bad for reducing it all to just a few words, but the previous dates had already proven her right. And she also had met enough of his friends throughout the years to know they all were very similar. The last thing she needed was another of these dates, with someone who would not be what she was looking for. She actually wasn't looking for anything right now. Or anyone. She just … wanted to be alone for a while, not dating, not being involved, not having to look out for a 'second half'.

"Well… it's just one more date. And I think it's only fair. After all I'm your best friend. You went out with Rossi's and Reid's friends. So you should give my friend a chance as well…" he argued.

"Yeah, but I somehow agreed with Emily and them… betting on who has a friend who's the best fit for me. As far as I'm aware you didn't join that … thing."

"No, but I nevertheless think you'd have a good time. He is a really great guy, trust me on this. And yes, I know, you have been hearing this a lot. From everyone. But I think I'm right. He's already dying to meet you…"

"He knows me already?" Penelope asked surprised at which Morgan just shrugged.

"Yeah, I have been talking about you…" her best friend explained and Penelope knew she would give in. She always did. Especially with Morgan, who could be damn persistent and if the worst came to the worst he would push her buttons with pouting. _That_ always worked.

She also couldn't tell him about her fears of his friend just being another player, looking to get lucky for the night. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew, when saying that, she would.

She let out a sigh, eventually agreeing.

"Fine. I'll meet him," she said, knowing she should maybe sound slightly more ecstatic, but she couldn't really get herself to be. Yeah, it was nice of her friends to look out for her so much, but pushing her into dates with friends? Hopefully when Morgan's choice for her date was done and over with then this whole fixing her up thing would be finished for good.

Morgan just smirked at her as if he'd just won the lottery.

"Would tonight work for you?" he asked and Penelope just nodded. "Good I tell him to meet you around 8 at that little French thing you like so much."

And then he was gone.

_One more date_, she thought to herself. _One more date and you are done_.


	8. Morgan's choice

_A/N: As mentioned before... my updates are unfortunatelly not as frequent. But on the pluss ide - or the negative one, depending on the angel you look at it - there is only an epilogue left. Congrats to all of you who at some point during this story guess what would happen with this last date. Well done LOL_

* * *

><p>Penelope walked into the restaurant sharp at 8. She honestly didn't have high expectations of how this night would go. She knew it was bad to be like this before the date had actually even <em>started<em>.

For a moment back home, in front of her closet, she had even considered just getting into a pair of jeans and some shirt, not bothering too much, but then thought it wasn't this guys fault for her friends. It wasn't as if he made Morgan ask her for that date. So she pushed the jeans aside and dug deep for some pretty dress, found a matching pair of heels and applied a bit of make-up.

She walked up the receptionist and was following her just a moment later, being informed that her date was already waiting. Of course she didn't say 'date'.

They walked towards the rather back of the restaurant, towards a table with a guy that looked quite familiar.

"Morgan…." Penelope remarked surprised when they made it to the table. Oh great, his friend couldn't make it, or… lost interest or whatever. And he was now here for 'damage control' or stuff like that. He could have also just called.

He got up and helped her out of the coat, just like he always did, before holding the chair out for her to sit down. Yeah, he was a player, but he was damn well raised also.

"You could have just called me and … let me know that way. No need for dinner and things if your friend can't make it," she said when she sat down and Morgan joined her a moment later.

Morgan looked at her with confusion for a moment, and that's when she saw the bunch of red roses laying on the table next to him. She also realized just now how very well dressed her best friend was at this moment. Usually when they went out for food a pair of jeans and a shirt would do, but he was sitting opposite of her in some dress pants and shirt. He certainly didn't look like he just came here to let her down gently.

Morgan just smiled at her, not saying anything, reaching for the flowers and gave them to her.

That very moment their waiter came and asked whether they were ready to order. Penelope didn't even have a chance to look at the menu yet, but it turned out it wasn't even necessary. Morgan ordered for both of them and the way he did it, it showed a certain confidence, a confidence only he could have, knowing her so well, that he even know what to order for her without having to wait. And she knew he'd get it right, he always did. It wasn't a sign of power or hurry – like it was with Emily's friend, it was simply a sign of knowledge and familiarity.

After they ordered and their waiter left again, Morgan reached across the table, covering Penelope's hand with his own and looked at her.

"The last few days I had to watch how Emily and the rest of the team set you up with people that were just wrong for you. I knew before you came into the office the day after the date that they were just wrong. And there is no way on earth I would ever set you up with one of my friends, either. You are too precious for any of them. They wouldn't know how to treat a woman like you right. You deserve someone who gets you just the way you are, without asking, wondering, questioning," Morgan started explaining and Penelope slowly got an idea what was going on.

"I'm that guy," he just stated, letting his words linger in the air for a short moment, making Penelope smile about the boldness, the seriousness, the confidence behind these words. "I know you inside out, upside down, and I have spent three years waiting for this chance to take you out and show you just how right this is for us, between us, how perfect I am for you. There is no one out there who knows you just as well as I do, who treats you just as perfectly as I do, who understands you just the way I do."

Penelope knew the truth behind his words. She knew he was right. With dating Kevin Lynch for three years the other man still didn't even know half of the stuff about her compared to what Morgan knew. They always had a close bond and Penelope would be lying if she'd said she never wanted him _that_ way. But she never thought this would be a possibility. Now that he mentioned he had been waiting three years it….

"You waited three years?" she all of a sudden asked rather surprised, when the words actually sunk in.

Morgan just shrugged. "You seemed happy. And I thought if that's what you want, or who you want, then I don't want to be in your way."

Suddenly all his actions last week, whenever he didn't say anything but when his actions spoke louder than any words could ever be, made a whole lot more sense.

"I love you Penelope. I have for a long time, I just never seemed to be quick enough in telling you," he smirked at her, just to add a few moments later "Well… technically I did tell you before, but you seemed to not have taken these words the way I meant them."

Just then she realized that her assumptions all over the years had been wrong. Whenever Morgan said 'I love you' she had always assumed that he meant it in a sisterly love, a best friend, but not _that_ way actually. She had never dared hoping he could mean these words just the way they were meant to be, that there was more to it.

"I never thought it was an option," she confessed in a quiet voice.

"What if it is?" he asked curiously and Penelope knew she was playing with fire. If this was somehow going wrong she wouldn't just lose a love, but also her best friend, the probably only person in the world who knew her that well.

There was silence for a moment, their food arrived as well, and Penelope still wasn't sure about her answer. She knew he laid it all out for her, made it easy but yet she was scared. She didn't want to start something that could end with both them losing what mattered most to them, who mattered most to them.

Penelope picked at her pasta with her fork for what seemed ages. She all of a sudden didn't seem very hungry any more. There were just too many thoughts lingering on her mind. And one look at Morgan and she could see the same issue. But he didn't say anything. That was something he did best. Giving her space and time when he thought she'd need it. Like now. He probably didn't want to push anything, risking for her to think he wanted decisions and actions now. He wanted her to be aware of things and then make a decision based on that.

"I love you," she all of a sudden said, surprising herself probably as much as him with this. He probably had thought a thousand million things she could say, but judging by his expression _that_ did not cross his mind.

There was a smile displaying on his lips a few seconds later, when the words seemed to have sunk in, and especially when their meaning sunk in. This was her answer. Short, to the point, no fuss. It was her way of saying 'Let's do this'.

There was no words spoken for a while, they just looked at each other. No words were necessary. They perfectly understood each other in this moment. Knew what was going on, knew what was happening, knew what was about to change. And as scared and worries as she might have been when he laid it all bare for her, as happy and excited was she now. If she didn't risk this, she never would know if he was right. And there was one thing Penelope learned throughout the six years she had been friends with him …

Derek Morgan was rarely ever wrong.


	9. Epilogue

_A/N: That's it, folks. Epilogue. just wanted to say something to Stefi: Derek Morgan might be too sure of himself, but you have to admit he does it in one hell of a hot way LOL Kinda sexy actually... But I know exactly what you mean... Thank you all for the support and reading every of the chapters. I still can't sometimes belive someone really wants to read my rambling, but you guys do, every single one of them. Thanks for that... Next story might be a bit longer until posted - still fighting with my muse - although, techncally I've another four or five stories I could post...  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They weren't late.

Well, not really at least.

Okay, technically they were, but who cared? It was paperwork waiting for them and what were ten minutes anyway?

It had just been so god damn hard for Penelope and Derek to … part. They tried that several times over the course of the last twelve hours. First after the dinner. But Morgan thought it might be safer to bring her home. You never knew what psychopath was out and about. And what gentlemen wouldn't bring his date to her door at least? When he was about to say his goodnights she invited him in for coffee. He was raised to never let down a lady. So by his mother's standards he _had _to accept.

One coffee turned into five. By the time they finished the last coffee it was beyond 2am and Penelope couldn't let him drive home at that late stage. He would need a good half hour to make it to his and that would be nonsense. So he stayed. But the innocent goodnight kiss turned into sparks, which resulted in heat and that then again caused a fire to burn between them. They were so hot for each other all of a sudden that they barely made it to her bed before he was all over her, doing all the things he had wanted to do to her since he first laid eyes on her.

The funny thing is they _did_ hear the alarm. Morgan just had other ideas for their first morning together like this than getting up and rushing to the office. Things that needed their time to be explored to their fullest.

Now they really needed to part. But neither really wanted. It was just so good to kiss the other one, share all these pleasantries and none of them really cared that it was in broad daylight, in the middle of the FBI.

"All of you owe me fifty bucks," Emily remarked towards JJ, Reid and Rossi, while watching Penelope and Morgan standing in front of the glass doors to the BAU.

"What? No way…" Reid was first to protest. "Why?"

"Because I won the bet…"

At that Reid just looked confused at her. "The bet was whose friend would be perfect for Penelope. That…" Reid started, pointing towards Penelope and Morgan "is not our friend. I mean… he is, just not… as part of the bet."

"Correct. But I also said that if it isn't one of our friends, it is Morgan who is perfect. Which means I win," she smiled sheepishly at him.

Rossi handed her the bill first, without even arguing. JJ just turned to her. "I'll buy you lunch. That's the best you'll get out of me," before walking away, leaving only Reid and Emily back in the bullpen. Eventually he fished for a bill and handed it to Emily.

"That's only 20," she protested.

"Well, it is unfair that you insist on your two options. So you get half of the bet. And since there are no 25$ bills and I don't have five on me, that's what you get. And that's the best offer from me…"

Emily took the bill, stashed it into one of the pockets of her pants and remained seated at the edge of Morgan's desk, watching their two love birds a while longer.

And maybe for once she should maybe take care of her own love life, instead of chasing after Morgan's and Garcia's. Now that these two finally made it she had nothing else to do really. And who was that friend of JJ's? Maybe she should call him and set up a date, see where things would lead.

After all, she'd probably need a date for Morgan and Garcia's wedding, which was probably in the very near future if she knew her friends...

***-*-*-*-* THE END** ***-*-*-*-***


End file.
